


Doughnut Gear

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in a room made of candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnut Gear

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite part to draw was the candy cane pipes. Inspired by Dief and Bear's love of doughnuts.


End file.
